This project will establish the South Alabama Medical Network Digital Library (SAMNet) to provide access to health information resources for health care professionals in nine hospitals and two clinics in nine counties in the rural underserved South Alabama areas. The objectives of the project are: 1. To create a digital library to support patient care and clinical education with preselected health resources that are of high value to health care professionals in nine hospitals and two clinics. 2. To promote the use of web-based health information, both free and for subscription, especially the products of National Library of Medicine, including PubMed/MEDLINE, NLM Gateway, ClinicalTrials.gov, MEDLINEPlus and Loansome Doc. 3. To provide ongoing training and technology support services to health care professionals. 4. To provide library services, including interlibrary loan using Loansome Doc to the service sites. 5. To evaluate satisfaction with the digital library. An interdisciplinary team of computer, information and healthcare experts will work together on the SAMNet project to create a digital library to bring much needed health information to health care professionals in the medically underserved South Alabama rural areas. SAMNet will also collaborate with South Alabama AHEC in providing information for health care and clinical education.